Calabazas de Cabeza
by Londony
Summary: En la víspera de Halloween, los gemelos Weasley deciden ser graciosos otra vez... O más bien, graciosas para ser exactos. Tratando de continuar al estilo de Doce Árboles: 1er lugar al reto "Gender Bender" Del foro Weird Sisters.


**Patética respuesta al reto "Gender Bender" del Foro Weird Sisters... Espero al menos merecer un pequeño review.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. es ama y señora de los personajes, yo sólo acabo de hacer algo loco con ellos.**

* * *

**Calabazas de Cabeza**

Creo que mi única falta hasta este momento es haber sido tan ingenua como para creer que los gemelos Weasley dejarían pasar una oportunidad como esta para divertirse. Bueno, dadas nuestras actuales circunstancias debo reformular esta frase y decir algo como que creo que mi única falta hasta este momento es haber sido tan ingenuo como para creer que las gemelas Weasley dejarían pasar una oportunidad como esta para divertirse.

Casi no lo notan, ¿Cierto? No es fácil a simple vista pero si se hace un poco de esfuerzo lo verán… Claro espero que sea menos que el que yo estoy haciendo para aprender a caminar con estas cosas guindando entre mis piernas.

¿Ya entienden? Bueno, tal vez sea un poco más complicado. Quizás sea prudente mencionar que esta mañana me rasuré la cara por primera vez, me corté 3 veces en la mejilla (una por cada vez que chilló Lavender desde el cuarto) y me permití asquearme al ver a Parvati despertar con una desagradable sorpresa dentro de los pantalones.

He decidido que este es el mejor momento para aclarar que no, no soy un chico preadolescente en plena etapa de desarrollo, sólo soy una inocente víctima más de la maquiavélica mente de los gemelos.

Nadie recuerda muy bien que pasó anoche, es decir, ahora todo el mundo está demasiado ocupado tratando de sobrevivir en cuerpos extraños como para recordar que yo mencioné que el pie de calabaza tenía un sabor un tanto extraño, que despedía un humo ligeramente rosa y que los hermanos de Ron se veían más sonrientes de lo normal.

Bueno, el asunto es sencillo ahora, debo tratar de calmarme para afrontar la clase de Snape dentro de un rato y al mismo tiempo tener la valentía suficiente para ver a mis mejores amigos convertidos en dos chicas.

Es imposible evitar golpear mi frente en contra del espejo frente a mí que murmura una maldición… Con la falta de tacto de esos dos, ni quiero imaginar cómo fue el despertar en la habitación de los chicos, vale, de las chicas.

Lavender se está tardando más de lo normal en el baño, eso me parece sospechoso pero no voy a pensar en nada que pueda dejar traumas severos en mí luego de esta nueva experiencia.

Así fue como la llamó el director-demonios-, quise decir directora. Una nueva experiencia, pero es que cuando eres capaz de mirar a una anciana vestida con una túnica púrpura de estrellas naranjas y un gorro de lana tratando de calmar a una población adolescente enloquecida por un cambio de sexo repentino (sin mencionar a un gruñón profesor de pociones con pechos-¡Con pechos!), bueno, puedes estar seguro-o segura, ya me da la misma cosa- que lo has visto todo en esta vida y puedes morir tranquilo.

¿Voldemort bailando can-can con sus mortífagos? No, nada se compara a ver a Dolores Umbridge con bigote.

El momento incómodo de mi vida lo paso justo cuando Ron y Harry deciden encontrarse de frente a mí en medio de una sala común repleta. Los pobres están tan sonrojados que parecen insolados y, para ser franca- mierda, me estoy cansando de esto-, franco yo no puedo evitar avergonzarme cuando recuerdo lo que tuve en mis manos a la hora del baño.

Veo que hacen esfuerzos por evitarlo, todos los chicos ahora chicas lo evitan, pero por más que nos repugne (a todos por igual) no pueden apartar sus ojos de su propio pecho y la cosa comienza a ponerse perturbadora.

Sin embargo, cuando lo borrachos del cuadro del quinto piso le dicen a Harry que tiene unos ojos muy lindos y a Ron que no veían un trasero así desde el Renacimiento mis amigos corren despavoridos hasta que los pierdo de vista.

No vale la pena hacerlo, seguirán siendo mujeres cuando lleguen allá. A veces creo que les falta un poco de sentido común. Bueno, a decir verdad, nada de lo que está sucediendo encaja en una descripción conocida de común así que puedo perdonarlos esta vez.

Y así, en el paraíso de los travestis trato de llegar al gran comedor.

Si hasta ese momento pensé que era raro ver a Snape o Umbridge transformados no me había encontrado con Crabbe y Goyle.

Era como una visión doble de mamá gorila entrando a desayunar y por Merlín que finalmente debí reírme, pero no lo hice.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, Granger?

-Por supuesto que conocer la versión malvada de Ricitos de Oro.

No sé qué enojó más a Malfoy, no entender quien era Ricitos de Oro o mi burla frontal a su peinado. Pero definitivamente mi capacidad de sostener la risa disminuía a gran velocidad.

-Vemos que le empiezas a encontrar la gracia a la situación.

-Después de todo parece que Hermione es quien en Hogwarts tiene el mejor humor.

Un par de traviesas pelirrojas idénticas me miraban mientras daban vueltas a mí alrededor. ¿Ahora se les daba por hablar en rima?

-Esta noche será el banquete de Halloween y todos estarán de cabeza.

-Y si nadie descubre el truco, nosotras seguiremos siendo estas bellezas.

Fred y George han comenzado a dejar de ser divertidos ahora para convertirse en una especie de entes malvados a los cuales debo destruir para restaurar el orden mundial, pero no es como si yo debiera hacerlo… Harry es el héroe después de todo (Que no deja de sonrojarse cuando roza sin querer cualquier parte de su cuerpo).

Es mejor poner los ojos en blanco y suspirar.

-Chicos, esto no es divertido.

-Te equivocas-comenzó Fred.

-Chicas, esto no es divertido-me corregí enseguida.

-Muy bien-dijeron a coro.

Ahora, no puedo hacer que me digan como regresar a la normalidad, si Dumbledore con su cara de abuelita que hornea galletas y McGonagall con su mirada aun más severa gracias a su vello facial no lograron sacarles nada, dudo que yo pueda hacerlo.

Fue entonces cuando los vi mirando con anhelo alrededor, si era una broma debía ser graciosa ¿O no? Entonces lo detallé:

Umbridge con una túnica rosa de y lápiz de labios por debajo de su grueso bigote, Dumbledore mordiendo un muffin y cotilleando con Flitwick como viejas comadres, Snape con un bulto a la altura de su pecho atrapado en una túnica negra mirando a todos como si fuera a vomitar al instante siguiente.

Por otra parte, Malfoy con rizos suaves armados en la cabeza, Crabbe y Goyle con trenzas mal hechas y cejas mal delineadas paseando su enormidad alrededor de la mesa Slytherin, Ron que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a su reflejo en el vaso, Neville cayéndose en la entrada y dejando ver nuevas partes de su anatomía y todo eso sin contar que Lavender aun estaba en el baño haciendo de las suyas.

Sí.

Era por lo menos lógico.

Estallé en una carcajada ruidosa haciendo que todos me miraran fijamente, pero los gemelos fruncieron el ceño para luego sonreír.

-Siempre Hermione-comentó George.

-Nunca nos decepciona-terminó Fred.

Y luego de un puf y algo de humo violeta esa molesta sensación que me molestaba en los pantalones desapareció.

Claro, ahora los chicos que habían decidido usar faldas de uniformes que aparecieron en sus habitaciones huían despavoridos por todo el lugar a cambiarse.

Pero por más que corrieran igual los veríamos enseñando cosas que no queríamos ver.

-Vaya, jamás pensé que sería tan bueno resolviendo sus tontas bromas. Sólo teníamos que reírnos.

Ellos me miraron socarronamente para sólo apuntar:

-Creemos que fuiste buena resolviendo el problema de la inocente broma, pero si te gusta más así…

Mierda… Y eso que apenas me comenzaba a acostumbrar.

* * *

**Y bien? XD de verdad quise hacerlo mejor... Pero por tiempo ya no se pudo.**

**Besos**

**Londony**


End file.
